hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Izumi Segawa
Izumi Segawa is the student representative for Hayate's class at Hakuou Academy. She is the younger fraternal twin sister of Kotetsu Segawa.Chapter 170, page 12 Like her friends, she addresses Hayate as "Hayata". Izumi gets along well with Hayate, and is comfortable enough to even change clothes while he is in the same room (though not for him to actually watch her change).Chapter 170, page 9-10 Later on, she realizes that she may have started to develop feelings for Hayate. Childhood She met Hayate when they were young (Volume 17 flashback) as she was getting attacked by a dog and gave him a kiss for saving her, as well as telling him she would be his bride when they're older, but later she said maybe they should change the promise because her dad would cry if he heard about that. In exchange she gave a Prize Ticket to Hayate (later Hayate will do some work to get a ring for Athena). Although she mentioned nothing about that incident when she first met Hayate at Hakuō Academy possibly due to both parties not remembering each other. Later, when talking about kisses (Volume 21 Chapter 218), she remembers she kissed someone like him and convinced herself she couldn't have kissed him, and that it was someone else. Story Izumi first met Hayate, along with Miki and Risa, when Hayate first entered the Hakuou Academy. When Tama and Shiranui got lost one time, she ran across Shiranui, meeting the cat for the first time but getting her cellphone stolen in the process by Shiranui. During the time when she went hiking on Mt. Takao as a school activity during the first semester, she got lost. And as consequence, her father, Stringer Segawa, made her wear a maid uniform, making her embarrased to go to school. When Hayate realized, through Risa and Miki, that Izumi's cellphone was lost, he went to Izumi's house to give it back. But many misunderstandings happened during his stay. During the Golden Week, she went with Miki, Risa, Hinagiku, and Ayumu to Turkey. Then they met Hayate, Nagi and Maria in Myoknos airport. And, as always, she always makes fun during the trip. After that, they went back to Japan together. In chapter 308, Yukiji ordered Izumi to bring some papers and also reminded her to take care of them. But due to Izumi's carelessness, she lost a bunch, and as a consequence, she was to clean the whole classroom. While cleaning, she found a lost video camera, she then decided to take a look on it if it still works. But instead, she took wierd videos of herself, including shots of herself pretending to passionately kiss some make believe significant other. It is implied that that other is Hayate, because she manages to moan "--ta-kun" in her fantasies. Fortunately she finally snapped out of it and continued to clean the room, forgetting all about the videos she took. Miki, who happens to own the video camera, found it the next morning, making Izumi panic. But Miki finds that the camera memory was blank, having been reformatted. This relieves Izumi, although she doesn't know why the footage was gone. It is later revealed that Hayate returned to the classroom that same day in order to pick up Nagi's PSP, found the video camera and watched the entirety of Izumi's self-indulgent fantasies with a priceless face before having the decency to erase the video and spare Izumi endless amounts of shame.http://i19.mangareader.net/hayate-the-combat-butler/325/hayate-the-combat-butler-2429633.jpg Navigation Category:Character who study in Hakuou Academy